lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Crossbow
The crossbow is a very effective weapon in Middle-earth. However, like most other weapons, there are advantages and disadvantages to using it. The loading time is considerably slower than a regular bow, as it first has to be "locked and loaded" but it can deal an extreme amount of damage per shot, and can be shot instantly once loaded. *Bronze crossbow: deals 12-19 HP damage *Iron crossbow: deals 12-19 HP damage *Uruk crossbow: deals 15-23 HP of damage *Mithril crossbow: deals 20-31 HP of damage Characteristics Crossbows are very different from bows. They can be charged by holding right-click for a much longer period of time, and afterwards, it does not fire automatically. Upon clicking a second time, the crossbow fires. This means one can carry a loaded crossbow and shoot it instantly. A useful tactic is to carry several loaded crossbows for rapid fire. As of , crossbows have a sound when loaded. Note that it is difficult to walk and load at the same time, and that a player's forward walking speed will be reduced to that of sneaking until loading is complete. Walking with a loaded crossbow as of Public Beta 30 will slow your movement speed. The ammunition used for crossbows are crossbow bolts, just as arrows are used for bows. All crossbows fire at the same speed, which comes to around 16 rounds per minute. Obtaining Crossbows can be crafted on a with the exception of the Uruk crossbow. Also they are sold by various traders. Crafting All crossbows require three sticks, two string, and four ingots to make. All of them except for the Uruk crossbow are made on the normal crafting table. The Uruk crossbow must be made on the . Bronze Crossbow The bronze crossbow is more powerful than an ordinary bow, but is still the weakest of all the crossbows. Some Gundabad Orc archers wield this weapon in place of a bow. It has a durability of 288. |bronze}} Iron Crossbow Some Gundabad Orc archers wield the iron crossbow. It is also the weapon of choice of the Vintner Guard crossbowers. It has a durability of 313. |iron}} Mithril Crossbow The mithril crossbow is the strongest and most enchantable crossbow, and the second-strongest ranged weapon in the game, only beaten by a thrown mithril spear. Naturally, however, it is balanced by the sheer rarity of the mithril required in order to craft it. It has a durability of 3000. |mithril}} Uruk Crossbow The Uruk crossbow is stronger than the iron crossbow, but weaker than the mithril variant. This crossbow is the weapon of choice for Uruk crossbowers. Some Isengard Snaga archers may also wield this weapon. It has a durability of 688. |uruk}} Drops Iron and bronze crossbows can be found as a semi-rare drop from Vintner Guard crossbowers, Isengard Snaga archers or some Gundabad Orc archers. Uruk crossbowers can drop their Uruk crossbow on rare occasions. Trading Uruk crossbows can be purchased from an Uruk trader for . The iron crossbow can be purchased from the Blacksmith of Rohan, Dúnedain Blacksmith, Dalish Blacksmith and the Blacksmith of Gondor for . The mithril and bronze crossbows can currently not be purchased from any trader. NPCs with crossbows As stated before, Vintner Guard crossbowers, Isengard Snaga archers, Gundabad Orc archers, and Uruk crossbowers may spawn wielding a crossbow. Crossbowers do not shoot nearly as quickly as normal NPCs, but they are capable of dealing significantly more damage per shot; per shot is not at all uncommon for a crossbower. As a result, players would do well to try to dodge the bolts, as even a well-armed and armoured player can lose a lot of health to these units very quickly. If an NPC is wielding a crossbow instead of a bow, it will drop bolts instead of arrows. Arrows and Bolts Orkish and Near Harad factions, as well as Half-trolls can craft poisoned arrows and bolts on their . Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Equipment Category:Ranged Weapons Category:Non-canon